L'aria d'une triste nuit
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Ressembler à celle que tu as crée est un tort...Un tort qui m'a privée de vie...mais aussi une force... réécriture du mythe de Pygmalion croisée avec le Parfum de Patrick Süskind.


**Hello ^^ Il me semble vous avoir déjà parlé de cette reprise su mythe de Pygmalion avec croisement avec le parfum ^^ Et bien la voici ^^ Elle a été écrite dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture à ma fac où le thème était de créer un cluedo avec une phrase de début et de fin imposée, voilà pour le contexte ^^**

**Ici m'appartient l'idée et les personnages (mais pas ce qui rappelle la mythologie et l livre ou le film )**

L'aria d'une triste nuit 

« Il est six heures du soir, mon verre est au trois quart vide et la nuit commence...» L'écho de la chanson des Amants de la liqueur montait doucement jusqu'au peintre concentré, achevant la toile qui se tenait face à lui. Cela faisait des mois qu'il y travaillait dans le plus grand secret. Son chef d'œuvre. Sur la toile se dessinait au loin les magnifiques ruines du château de Kerrac en Ecosse rendues grises sous ce ciel gris entrecoupé au centre d'une lumière intense perché comme à l'accoutumée sur sa haute colline de l'autre côté du lac et encore derrière lui n'était que successions de vertes collines. Le lac lui étendait ses larges eaux boueuses noires et profondes sur une bonne part de ce tableau. Ses eaux s'entremêlaient si on regardait attentivement, de vaguelettes et de légers fils verts qui dansaient en un motif que seul l'eau semblait vouloir connaître. Elles dansaient aussi avec les plis de la robe de la princesse, de l'âme de ce tableau.

Elle était couchée sur un îlot herbeux à gauche du tableau qui affleurait à fleur d'eau comme une maigre barque de Charon pour elle. Elle offrait son doux visage pâle et fin à ce ciel rayonnant, un doux sourire aux lèvres comme apaisée, ses cheveux roux ondulés étalés sous elle comme un oreiller pour rendre son sommeil plus agréable encore. Certaines mèches dansaient autour de son visage en un chaos connu d'elle seule qui la rendit plus belle encore et mystérieuse sous ce pale ciel de feu. Elle était couchée une main sur le cœur et sous celle ci sur sa robe maculée se dessinait une grande tâche rouge qui se scindait sur ses flancs et imprégnait l'herbe. Son autre main effleurait l'eau tendrement, un archer devenu écarlate à l'autre main. Et bien loin d'elle flottait encore son violon comme par peur de la réveiller.

Et comme par peur de la réveiller, le peintre lui même ne disait rien et la contemplait dormir de son dernier sommeil tel un amant veillant sur le sommeil de celle qu'il aime. Dont il avait fini par s'éprendre peu à peu au fil des semaines, au mépris de sa femme qu'il avait délaissé pour elle. Pour cette image parfaite dans la mort et l& passion. Qui donnait sa vie pour ce qu'elle aimait, comme au temps des martyrs. Le vrai courage selon lui. Il admirait l'endormie avec un sourire attendri, lui cherchant un nom à la hauteur de cette beauté, qu'il montrerait bientôt au monde entier et que le monde aimerait comme lui. La vierge à l'archet lui semblait n'être qu'un nom trop simpliste. Sybille, injustifié. Christine ? Certes c'était une martyr mais quand même...Il tourna, retourna les idées dans sa tête tandis que les échos des ivrognes en bas montaient en puissance et en unisson formant un drôle d'air moderne. Irrité et perturbé par ce chant, Alexei Ivannov, s'arrêta brusquement durant sa réflexion et son rapport privilégié. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce monde moderne capable de changer selon les circonstances de convictions, de noms, d'identités ! Qu'il n'aimait pas ces nouveau arias ! Qu'il préférait cet ancien aria qu'il voyait ici ! Et mesurant ses pensées, Alexei suspendit son geste d'aller fermer a fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte peu de temps avant, revint vers le cadre doré qui encadrait son tableau, s'empara d'un fin pinceau et modela dans le cadre les mots de « L'aria d'antan ».

Satisfait, il recula pour admirer son œuvre...et dans son dos brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une petite femme reflète aux cheveux noirs et au teint olivâtre qui à peine le vit elle dans la pièce s'écria :

« Malheur de malheur ! Alors était ce dont bien toi qui peignait cette horreur ? »

Chaque mot de la femme fut comme une insulte dans la chair d'Alexei. D'ailleurs rien que la présence de sa femme impie en peinture dans un atelier où elle ne devait en aucun cas rentrer, en présence d'une muse amante qu'elle foulait à ses pieds sans la connaître, suffisait à l'agacer et le dégoûter au plus haut point.

« Dehors femme riposta Alexei. Laissez moi travailler à notre gloire à venir en paix et ne vous mêlez point de choses pour lesquelles vous ne pouvez juger sans connaître.

- J 'en sais assez Alexei, répliqua la femme, pour savoir que jamais le public ne te suivra. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est du rêve, du transport. Pas un meurtre d'une barbarie sans nom comme l'est ton tableau ! L'art d'un meurtre que Jésus Christ te pardonne ! Et qui as tué cette pauvre enfant ? »

La bigoterie de sa femme était vraiment une manie agaçante chez elle. Elle finissait par toujours tout ramener à la religion comme si celle ci était à tout la solution. Aussi s'exclama t-il fortement agacé :

« Mais qu'est ce a donc à y faire là votre Jésus Christ ? Ce sont là des affaires qui n le regarde pas. Et qui donc s'intéresse au pourquoi de nos jours ? Les faits, les faits, les faits! Voilà tout ce que veulent les gens de nos jours ! Et vous même doit bien y veiller, Sonia, si vous ne voulez point être rejetée par ce monde. Admirez sa grâce, sa douceur. N'est-elle pas charmante, ainsi avec un peu de sang et de blanc ? Elle est encore pure et cela se sent. Elle aime la musique à une époque où personne ne l'aime avec une femme. Alors elle se meurt pour ses idées. N'est ce pas une juste mort ?

Son regard s'était exalté, sa voix faite caressante et passionnée au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait son amante. Et à ses paroles sa femme éclata en sanglots diffus en criant :

-Il est fou ! Ma parole il est fou ! Une telle chose venir de ses mains à lui ! Un honnête travailleur de notre Empereur, lui livré aux démons et au sang ! Oh que n'aurai je donné ma dot pour n'assister jamais à pareille scène !

-Vous auriez mieux fait en effet que de m'attacher à vous par ses stupides liens répliqua Alexei, de plus en plus agacé par sa manie de toujours en faire trop.

Mais cela n'arrangea pas les choses bien au contraire, car Sonia redoubla de sanglots, se mettant à parler à on ne sait qui :

-Des jours qu'il dit qu'un succès nous rendra riches...Et je monte une fois dans son atelier pour trouver...cela ! Des jours qu'il me préfères à elle, cette immondice répugnante. Et moi qui croyait cela une blague d'un de tes élèves..Mais je vais te libérer de ton mal... »

Alexei, trop occupé au départ à ignorer les jérémiades de sa femmes, ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce qui se produisait. Ce ne fut que quand l'eau du tableau prit une tournure orange qu'il poussa un cri, à la fois de désespoir et de rage,et tournant son visage en tout sens à la recherche d'un moyen quelconque d'éteindre l'incendie de sa bien aimée qu'il avait mis tant de temps à donne naissance, à apprivoiser son idée, caresser son image du bout de son pinceau et de ses yeux scrutateurs. Mais sa femme, prévoyant son entrée en scène calculée depuis le début, avait pris soin de tout faire ôter. Et alors que résonnait ce cri en cet air d'horreur d'une muse brûlant par la volonté d'une profane, il s'empara du coutelas qui pas plus tard dans la soirée avait servi à couper le pain de son souper et il se rua vers elle, la lame sifflant en l'air, vive comme l'éclair en un mouvement fluide. Harmonieux. Le monde se teinta de rouge tandis qu'il rugissait avec un rire d'homme que l'on vient de briser :

« Tu ne l'auras pas ! Ce n'est pas la fin ! Nous reviendrons elle et moi et cette fois personne ne pourra nous effacer ! »

Puis il s 'empara d'une allumette qu'il craqua contre sa boîte et au bout duquel luisit une flamme et il la jeta contre le rideau de l'atelier. Qui s'embrasa de suite, acceptant l'étreinte cruelle de il entreprit de renouveler l'expérience vers différents endroits de l'atelier jusqu'à être cerné par les flammes orangées, que la fumée intense vint se jeter à son visage. Alors il plaqua la main contre son cœur, tourna son regard vers l'endroit où gisait le tableau, comme le reconstruisant de ses yeux,le récréant en lui même, regardant l'endroit et l'objet réduit en cendres comme un exilé regarde sa terre natale s'éloigner de lui, lui pauvre être perdu sur son bateau et il murmura solennellement:

« Tout comme toi, je tombe pour mon art que l'on brise...Mais je te retrouverai, je le jure..Et la fumée emporta ces mots dans la longue file du temps...»

OoO

...La cheminée chantait son air rassurant et dégageait sa chaleur habituelle. Mais cela ne la rassurait pas. Ne la réchauffait pas. Inquiète, elle tressauta quand l'horloge sonna minuit. Avant de calmer les battements de son cœur endiablé en respirant calmement, en s'y efforçant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle ne risquait rien. _**Ils**_ le lui avaient dit. Et_** ils**_ ne voulaient que son bien. _**Ils**_ n'étaient pas censé être le mal. Mais _**lui**_ l'était. _**Il**_ viendrait si elle sortait. Si elle avait le malheur ne serait ce que de tendre la main vers cet archer._** Il**_ n'attendait que cela. C'était cruel, c'était inhumain, mais c'était comme cela. Son destin,son sang, son héritage. Et elle ne devait pas aller contre, sinon elle mourrait. Malgré la tentation intense. Voir le monde, le sentir enfin sur sa peau, ne plus vivre recluse dans les ruines du château de Kerrac pour échapper à une malédiction. Sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds dont elle avait tant de fois lu la description. Rencontrer d'autres gens qu'eux. Ses tortionnaires, ses ravisseurs contre leur gré, selon_** leurs**_ dires. Sa famille. Elle eut un soupir devant le miroir, la seule surface vitrée autorisée ici, en soulevant une de ses longues mèches rousses ondulées.

Elle était née ainsi. Le sosie de la femme qu'un homme créa et aima au point d'en mourir en jurant de revenir la chercher en l'emmenant avec lui en son rêve. Une légende, un conte pour enfant, semblait-il..Sauf que le jour de sa naissance, des mots en lettres ensanglantées avaient été tracées en Russie là où sa famille avait des origines. « Aria, je viens te chercher. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi, ma rêveuse. Rêvons ensemble et unissons nos mains ensemble. »

Et sur les poignets du bébé qu'elle était, on avait tracé deux grandes cicatrices ensanglantées sans que personne ne sache comment. Alors _**ils **_avaient pris peur et avaient soustrait à ce monde l'enfant. En la mettant en contact avec les éléments de ce tableau, quand après des meurtres sanglants ceux-ci par peur de s'attirer le courroux du fantôme dont parlait dans son testament celle qui manquât d'être sa victime, sauvée par miracle de son coutelas et des flammes et que tout le reste de sa courte vie à minuit jura entendre le rire sardonique de celui qui fut son époux entre les murs de son asile capitonné où l'on y retrouva sauvagement assassinée, les murs entièrement teints de son sang, deux ans après les histoire sordide relayée par les journaux de l'époque. Ces mêmes journaux qu'on avait mis à sa disposition. Pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'elle risquait si elle sortait.

_**Eux. **_Ces puissants alliés de tant de pays comme l'indiquait les publicités que l'on lui laissait pour lui indiquer son rang et qu'elle ne l'oublia jamais.**_ Eux_** qui décidaient de son sort, de la priver de vie. Pas pour la sauver. Pour préserver leur réputation. Elle le savait pertinemment. Elle n'était pas stupide. C'est leur bien à eux qu'_**ils **_voulaient quand**_ ils_** disaient « C'est pour ton bien, Alesha parce que nous t'aimons » Exactement comme elle supposait qu'_**ils**_ dirigent leurs entreprises :

« Pour votre bien, nous allons délocaliser car ainsi nous produirons de manière plus équitable en nous implantant dans des pays où l'on cherche du nous aiderons mieux ceux-ci vous paierez moins cher nos produits. Tout le monde sera gagnant et nous nous rapprocherons d'un monde équitable avec de petits gestes comme ceux-ci. Alors serez vous encore capable de condamner des gens à la pauvreté quand vous pouvez encore trouver du travail et faire des économies ? »

Lesdit pays où étrangement le taux de pauvres était anormalement élevé, selon les rares livres d'économie racorni que probablement une âme révolutionnaire de la famille avait daigné lui apporter. Alors après tout, quelle importance de la donner à quelqu'un qui la voulait ? Car ce n'était pas une vie qu'elle menait. Étudier un monde qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. A l'âge ou les nombreux traités de psychologie qu'elle avait lu, faute d'activité, disait que la vie devait y être le mieux vécu. 10-30 ans, le temps des expériences.

Mais seulement voilà penser contres des préjugés dans lequel elle avait été élevée toute sa vie, lutter contre les idées que l'on lui avait toujours inculqué depuis petite lors des rares fois où elle les voyait, cette peur panique qui était la _**leur**_ et qui était devenue avec le temps la sienne, était difficile. Et forcément une part d'elle bien que consciente que cela soit faux, continuait à croire en**_ leur_** bonté. _**Ils**_. **_Ils _**ne méritaient même pas de nom tant _**ils**_ étaient impersonnels. Froid, distants avec ce qu'entre **_eux ils_** appelaient quand _**ils**_ croyaient qu'elle ne les écoutait , « la honte de la famille ».

Celle par qui le déshonneur et l'opprobre pouvait venir. Non vraiment,il n'y avait rien à chercher de _**leur**_ côté de bon. Avoir un peu de sang sur leurs mains ne**_ leur_** ferait pas de mal. D'autant qu'_**ils **_enfreignaient les droits de l'homme comme cette même bonne âme révolutionnaire lui avait laissé à mé nom de leur nom. Elle eut un soupir. Elle était donc lâche. Pourtant que lui coûtait de rejoindre la réalité ? Rien du moins que la vie à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu goû une terreur tout à fait humaine hantait son cœur. Elle eut un soupir découragé dans l'air surchauffé de la pièce. Elle était seule pour toujours dans l'éternité, le silence et l'ignorance du monde et des 'elle aurait aimé connaître un peu, même si les écrits qu'elle avait ici en montrait leur nature profondément mauvaise et comme**_ ils_** le montraient au quotidien. Privée de vie, d'amitiés, d'amours, de rires et de musique aussi.

Son regard se posa machinalement sur le toujours, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir en jouer sans qu'elle ne l'ai jamais touché. Jamais osé. Car sa musique l'appellerait. C'étaient ce qu'_**ils**_ disaient sans cesse,**_ leur_** leitmotiv éternel qui avait bercé toute sa vie. Sa misérable vie. Elle eut un nouveau soupir. Soudain elle entendit un grand bruit derrière elle. Comme un objet chutant, abandonnant son ordre dans la course du temps et de l'espace. Elle sursauta vivement attrapant un immense coutelas au passage prête à se défendre malgré l'irrationalité et l'absurdité de sa peur du au fait qu'elle vivait sous terre depuis tellement longtemps...pour se retrouver face à un livre ouvert. Son cœur tressauta, manquant d s'arrêter sous le choc. Avant que son regard ne se reportât sur la bibliothèque d'où était tombé le livre. Mais celle ci étant rangée à la perfection,et sans aucun risque qu'un d'entre eux ne tombât en temps normal. Cela était étrange. Elle eut un frisson. Peut être l'avait-il retrouvé, après tout ce temps...Effrayée, elle recula. Avant de se rendre compte de l'irrationalité de la chose. Il ne pouvait pas. Comment aurait-il pu la retrouver alors qu'elle ne sortait jamais et qu'elle était profondément enfoncée sous terre ?

Alors, rassurée, elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre. Qui se trouvait ouvert sur...La Petite Chèvre de Mr Seguin. Une petite chèvre qui comme elle avait le choix entre une vie ennuyeuse mais longue ou une vie passionnante qui lui coûterait rapidement la vie...Était ce un message ? Une incitation ? En tout cas, elle devait admettre que c'était là le même choix qu'elle avait. Pouvait-elle encore envisager une vie de plus de trente ans probablement dans ce néant total ? Non c'était inenvisageable. Quitte à payer le prix. Elle s'empara du violon, déterminée et se dirigea vers le tunnel terreux qui menait vers la sortie. La marche fut courte mais vivifiante. Chaque pas la rapprochait de ce monde interdit jusqu'alors. Chaque pas lui amenait un peu plus de cet air frais dont elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Ce doux air qui avec douceur effleurait son front, le caressant avec tendresse, amenant à son cœur un sentiment d'allégresse au vue de ce qui l'attendrait. L'ombre épaisse que seule une bougie éclairait, l'entourait et l'apaisait comme des prémices de ce qu'elle trouverait plus loin. Elle eut un sourire à ses pensées en savourant le contact de l'air frais venant s'échouer sur son visage. Avant qu'elle ne poussa la porte et que la vue du ciel lui arracha un cri émerveillé.

Sur un voile d'obsidienne, s'étalaient des milliers de lumières comme la parure d'une dame à la douceur et la mélancolie infinie. La lueur de la lune soulignait avec douceur les collines lointaines et les vielles ruines de Kerrac, et venaient s'échouer sur une île au milieu d'un lac aux eaux obscures et piquetées de légères lumières. La scène était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. A l'obscurité se mêlait ainsi la lumière,comme deux alliées naturelles. Pour elle, jusqu'alors, le monde s'était résumé entre ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal sans intermédiaire. La fantôme était forcement mauvais. Et_** eux**_ étaient forcément bons. Pourtant elle le savait,**_ ils_** n'étaient pas si bons puisqu'_**ils **_ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'elle. Alors pourquoi donc suivant cette logique, la fantôme serait-il mauvais complètement ? Selon son ancêtre, il avait toujours aimé la fille du tableau. Et ces mots, « Ce monde n'est pas fait pour toi ». Peut être connaissait il un monde bien meilleur que ce que les écrits relatent vis à vis des hommes comme les gens de sa famille que celle ci ne pourrait lui montrer que des gens du même milieu tous aussi corrompus. Si ce monde comme il semblait l'être, était aussi corrompu et briseur de rêves, alors elle n'aurait aucun regret à avoir. Était ce un suicide, un meurtre d'aller à la découverte de ce monde de sensations avant que les hommes ne reviennent à celui-ci et en détruisent l'harmonie, en ignorant jusqu'au moindre souffle d'air qu'ils auraient pris l'habitude de tellement sentir qu'ils ne le sentent plus, chose qu'elle ne pourrait supporter, en ayant été si privée, de chercher à voir autre chose en sachant que la mort l'attendrait au bout ? Tout dépendait du point de vue. Pour les gens bien pensants, il y aurait meurtre, du sang sur **_leurs_** mains et _**leur**_ nom dans les journaux.

En tout cas, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Elle savourait l'herbe sous ses pieds, l'air frais autour d'elle en s'avançant vers cette île doucement, s'enfonçant dans les eaux sombres jusqu'à y parvenir, envoûtée par cet instant, ces sensations diffuses qui se répercutaient dans ce monde avec ses lointaines odeurs de fumée.. Plus loin dans la vallée, des hommes inconscients de la beauté de ce monde et de leur vies dormaient tranquillement avant de revenir dès le lendemain à ce monde brisé qui était le leur. Éclairée par la lune qui en faisait en cette nuit reine de ce monde sensible qu'elle avait tant cherché, elle déposa le violon sur son épaule et joua. Lacrimosa. Mes larmes. Les larmes de tristesse comme de joie et de douceur dont on l'avait si longtemps privé. Son violon explorait dans cette nuit obscure ce monde qu'elle avait toujours ignoré jusqu'avant et que pourtant elle avait toujours eu l'impression de connaître, ce doux monde de la musique. Son archer en effleurant les cordes effleurait son destin. Lançait cet appel à un monde de beauté tant promis et du. Et l'air vibrait en réponse en un échange muet et tacite. Elle devient l'air et l'air devient elle. Ils ne formaient qu'un seul être unique et oublié de tous. Elle savourait ce contact contre elle,autour d'elle, en elle, les yeux fermés.

Un vent léger plein de promesses vint effleurer sa main,l'ôter du violon sans que ne s'éteigne la chanson et qu'une douce voix ne s'y substitua sans en détruire l'harmonie, s'y mêlant, transformant ce monde en ce monde lumineux dont elle rêvait tant. Un monde qui se teinta de rouge soudainement. Mais elle ferma ses yeux et s'abandonna au chant de ce monde sensible qu'_**il**_ avait éveillé bien plus qu'elle, pour elle. _**Il**_ était venu la chercher ce soir là. Mais elle n'avait plus peur. Elle n'avait plus peur grâce à

ce chant mélodieux plein de promesses d'un autre univers où tus deux seraient libres et sensibles, puisque ce monde ne le permettait pas. Et elle se laissa guider par ses tendres gestes comme ceux d'un amant vénérant une reine tandis qu'un doux sommeil vint temporairement fermer ses doux yeux sur ce monde vidé d'hommes en cet instant, un monde sensations, de rêves comme l'aimait aussi cet homme.

OoO

La scène de crime était de toute beauté. Le paysage de mort qu'il avait lui même imaginé il y a longtemps. Une jeune fille morte pour ses idées, pour connaître un monde sensible qu'ici elle ne trouverait qu'avec lui à ses côtés pour la guider. L'archet porté par l'eau et nettoyé de son sang par les eaux calmes du lac. Les ruines se détachant au loin, des nuages d'un doux gris entrecoupé d'une lumière blanche au centre, emplies de froides larmes de ce monde comme pour accueillir avec joie l'arrivée de leur nouvelle reine qui régnerait à ses côtés. Et les pauvres humains agités essayaient en vain depuis trois jours de défaire la scène de crime sans y parvenir. Il ne le permettrait pas en effet. Il eut un sourire devant leur agitation. Ce qu'ils étaient risibles, incapable de comprendre que rien ni personne n'effacerait cette reine cette fois-ci, pas même le feu.

«Ce n'est guère charitable de ta part, de te moqueur d'eux, toi qui il y a longtemps en fut un »Sa voix d'ange. Sa voix qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre pendant longtemps puis qui était venue au monde comme un présent du ciel. Il sourit plus largement encore lui était revenue. Son aria, son âme. Qu'il avait chéri et protégé dans son maigre abri, lui apportant ces livres qu'elle croyait venir d'une personne de sa famille. Il avait d'abord chéri son aspect puis au fil du temps ce fut aussi son âme qu'il adora alors qu'elle prenait en beauté et en sensibilité. Il avait envié ce monde de lui dérober son aria, cette jolie Alesha que le monde cachait par peur d'être sali. Ce bel ange à qui il avait fait la promesse de lui montrer un autre monde éloigné de ce rationalisme sans âme, ce matérialisme infâme. Un monde de sensations, de sensibilité dont on l'avait fait à sa mort souverain, lui cet idéaliste. Comme en signe d'apaisement. Et il avait choisi sa reine que ce monde célébrait, lui ce Pygmalion d'antan.

Alors il tendit la main sans se retourner en s'exclamant :

« Peut être mais nous voilà délivrés d'eux à jamais...Personne ne pourra plus jamais nous faire le moindre mal »

Pour toutes réponse, des doigts frais s'entremêlèrent aux siens tandis que doucement le ciel laissait danser subitement ces diamants blancs d'hiver que les hommes appellent « flocons de neige »L'air autour d'eux était frais comme ne ce soir où elle avait été libérée de ses chaînes, laissant présager le pire pour les humains alors qu'eux seraient libres et heureux enfin. L'hiver serait long ; il ne faisait que commencer...

Fin.

**Qu'est ce qu'ai je donc avec les Kerrac ? XD je ne sais pas si le domaine existe réellement mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre la première fois que j'ai usé de ce nom, en ai eu l'idée, il m'a donné l'idée d'appeller Suri ainsi ^^**

**Sinon, avez vous bien aimé cela et review ?**


End file.
